


I Hear You

by Aj090901



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: Every gift that miraculous holders are given must be carried with the knowledge that their 'gifts' must not be used lightly, except for the ones that they will never control nor never see.Only those will hearts of gold will ever hear the truth beyond their scope, but this gift can not be used lightly or the council will deliver punishments.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The wind blew harshly through the cold dark streets of Paris, yet the silence was not anywhere to be found. Maniacal laughter filled the smoking streets as Hawkmoth’s latest victim blasted any wandering civilians. A mother of two children had been filled with fear and worry as her children had been late coming home. Taken advantage of, she now roamed the streets, sending everyone she blasted at home via her wristband. She was dressed in dark navy blue with bold neon lights attached to her shoulders. Down the side of her waist, she had more lights obnoxiously flashing. There was only one more light, which was small and on the inside of her wrist, that seemed to shoot beams out.

At least it seemed simple, but the truth is far different. Once the person arrived at their home, it would transform into an inescapable prison. Trapping the person within their home to prevent them from causing worry to those that care about them. It was complete isolation, but it would be okay. Ladybug and Chat Noir would always save the day.

Swiftly moving through the streets, ladybug focused her eyes on the trouble up ahead. Her partner had yet to appear, but he would be here soon. Looking down below Ladybug swung low to grab a citizen and displace them off to the side of the chaos. Back on track, she is met with the relieving sight of Chat Noir’s smile as he runs beside her.

“My dear lady,” Chat smirks at her scoff in response. Then he mock-bows in front of her before turning back to the chaos ahead. He rolls his head towards her with a smirk and an ever-famous pun, ”what a catastrophe.”

Both heroes came to a stop at the top of a building ledge, looking down on the scattering citizens and the Akuma victim flipping a car.

Kneeling at the edge to get a closer look at the surroundings, Chat Noir pulled Ladybug down with him. Looking on, they both took in the scene fully to try and figure out the source of the Akuma victim’s power.

That's when Chat Noir spotted the small safety light attached to the Akuma's left wrist, which she used to send her targets to their cage. A safety light used for children while they were walking back home after school. He believed that must be where the Akuma was hiding. Motioning to Ladybug he drew her attention before nodding as she realized what he was pointing out.

Moving quickly both split into opposite directions to wrap around behind the villain. In their hurried pursuit neither saw the innocent pigeon landing behind the villain as well. Coming up behind the villain, Chat's nose began to twitch and his sneeze was released, but that was all that was needed to be caught. With speed unbeknownst to the heroes, the villain whipped around and in a bright flash of light, Chat Noir was gone. 

Ladybug gasped as she quickly dodged the beam she believed headed towards her. It was only as she turned to set her eyes on her partner did she realize what had happened. Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at where her partner once stood. Filling herself with resolve she made a quick dash towards the villain in her last hopes. Only for her sight to be filled with a brightness she had never known before now. 

To the populace of Paris, only a lone stunned young woman stood in the parking lot. No heroes insight, only a troubled villain with a mastermind panicking behind the scenes.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon opening his eyes, Chat found himself in a world not his own. Do not get it wrong here, he was not disappointed, to say the least. Beauty was the best word to fit his surroundings. Vibrant lights colored the sky and it seemed he had landed within a patch of tall bright green grass. Chat sat up and stared into the distance at the mountains that seemed to surround the field he was in, snow graced everything within a foot of the mountain and up. As if by magic no snow entered the plain even as he could see the wind picking up from where he was. Scratch that, it must be magic because this was unlike any place in the world he had seen and he had seen just about every single one of the most popular beauties. It had come with his mother’s sense of adventure - to see the world as it was meant to be seen. Yet this place was not of his world. It was too beautiful, so innocent. Untouched.

As Chat turned within a full circle he spotted a brilliant red from the corner of his eyes - upon seeing the black dots Chat leaped to his feet as his heart plummeted to his stomach. Making his way to Ladybug’s body he immediately began searching for injuries, hesitantly he reached for her to check her warmth, her pulse, her breath. Any sign that would tell him his Lady was here with him, that he hadn't been left again. That he wasn't alone. But above all else that his best friend was safe.

As he leaned over his lady a gust of warm breath left himself as he felt her steady breathing and the pulsing warmth radiating from her. In his mind all he wanted was to curl around her and nap, to wash away the worries of yesterday and stay safe. But as he went to get close to her he saw as she flinched away in fear. The way she reached for him, dragged into the mess because of him.

Pulling her up gently and attempting to wake her gently - Chat cursed himself. For being adequate. That he couldn't even protect his partner. It would seem he only caused trouble. 

It was different when he was injured or harmed. He was expendable - he is nothing. All he amounts to is a price tag on a magazine. But his lady, she was someone he had fallen for, that he gladly allowed the floor to cave for him as he saw her toughen up not for herself but the people that needed her. As she turned who she was into a symbol - of hope and love. Of strength and power. 

But Chat, well he is nothing. No one wants to see the real him. No one wants to know him, the only thing he can truly account for is Adrien Agreste, but nowadays even that feels like a hollow mask. It feels as if he is contained within a flesh not his own, forced to smile and watch as people fawn over a fake identity. They tell him he is perfect, but of course, nothing less would be expected of him. Even if that something of lesser intent was more him because he did not matter. Only a few ever saw the true him and even then they turn away in puzzlement with the belief he is acting weird - so much so Chat has learned that the leather he wears now is not as tight as the skin-tight mask he wears as Adrien Agreste.

The few things that ever made him feel special or worthy were few. Such as Nino himself, who saw Adrien's slips as great and new that there was something else beneath his mask. That wanted to know the real him, to be his friend. So patient and considerate, fighting by his side. The other was being beside Ladybug, at first, he had been excited to be free of being Adrien Agreste, but then it became more. It became a desperation to improve and protect. To be the foolish target so he would be the one to take home bruises and sprains. So he would be the one in the most danger, so his lady would be safe. Regardless if she would never love him the way his heart longs for her to - being by her side is enough because she is his best friend. She truly knows the real him without the hollow mask of Adrien Agreste, In front of her, he becomes the silly kitty - even if it's not what he wants to be and is only a piece of who he is, as the mask of Adrien will always be him. She is the only one who knows him closest to what he truly is. She sees no disguise but one of the fools.

It's kinda like having the worst of both worlds. On one hand, he is Adrien Agreste, perfect scores, and skills. On the other hand, he is Chat Noir, the lucky fool. But truly no matter the skills he learns, or the knowledge he acquires, no matter how many battles he wins, he will always be no one of true importance. His name is but a blip in time - he will be a ghost one day. 

But it's worth it if it means his lady will be remembered and revered. It's worth it if his lady is allowed the chance to blossom and thrive in a sexist world. It's worth it - as long as it's all for her. Speaking of her, Ladybug’s eyelashes fluttered as she slowly began to wake.

The moment her eyes began to sparkle with the recognition she immediately panicked as she jumped upwards into a fighting stance, staring at towards the field they were within. Confusion filled her eyes even as her stance tensed more, she turned to Chat in question as he calmly stood to look around beside her. While she may not have realized it yet, Chat already was well aware - they weren't anywhere accessible by the common man.

“Chat,” her hoarse voice called out to him as she gazed around the environment, “I thought her powers would send us home?” She squatted as she began to ponder while investigating her surroundings from where she was. 

It was as she pondered that something occurred to Chat, he thought of Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir as two almost completely separate identities. “With Sandboy, my civilian self had a completely different fear of what I had when I got hit in costume. Do you think that could mean that our homes… would be different as well?” But that would mean for some reason, this is their home as superheroes?

Ladybug seemed shocked at the thought before nodding her head rapidly, “I thought for a while it was because we were hit twice, but that could be as well. My fear as ladybug wasn't just my own though, it was mine and Tikki’s. As ladybug, we both feared to be useless and unable to make the change needed in the world.”

Chat nodded in thought filing away the thoughts of his and Plagg’s fear of ladybug hating them for later, for now, the current situation took priority. “That would apply to this ‘home’ both ours and our kwamii’s. I thought humans were unable to enter the Kwamii realm though?” Chat turned to her as his brows furrowed in confusion.

Ladybug gasped as she brought her fist to the palm of her hand, “That’s it! We must be in some space between both realms since we are unable to fully enter theirs. This must be the compromise of both of our homes.”

Chat turned towards the mountains again and with a startling realization a valley he hadn't noticed before. If… if it had even been there before. Chat squinted his eyes at the distance before he began walking forward towards the valley for a better look. “What if it isn't just that?”

Ladybug looked at him in confusion looking towards where his eyes were focused back to him, “What do you mean?” She asked as he didn't elaborate.

Chat licked his dry lips as he suddenly began to feel as if he was starving, for what he didn't know. “I remember… there is a way for a human to enter the kwamii world, but Plagg said that it doesn't usually happen because the entrance is almost impossible to find.” He had asked one day about Plagg’s home.

With melancholy in his voice, Plagg had told him of the beauty of the tall mountain and the strangely colored environment. The stillness as the only life would be the kwamii’s but he said the closer you look the more you would realize that life was in everything, the wind, the grass. It called out to the kwamii’s with joy and happiness as they played around with each other. “ _ One day I'll take you to meet them, they'll be excited since I never bring my partner back. I know you would love it, I hope one day you'll be able to see it the way I do.”  _ Plagg turned to him with a big gummy smile as he gave Adrien one of his rare hugs. “ _ Afterall, my home is yours now, too. _ ”

As Adrien started to make his way towards the valley as Ladybug sputtered after him, asking where he was going before she suddenly gasped in surprise, “Where? Where did this even come from?”

Chat smiled back at her as he smiled a genuine smile at the thought of where he was, “It’s magic. Everything here is, I think it just took the mountains a minute to realize who we were.”

Making their way further in Ladybug grew excited to meet the other kwamis all at once. While a burden of pressure began to press onto Adrien’s heart, it was then that he thought he heard whispers. Small and indistinct, he paused to take in the sound searching. His ears twitching as the wind blew lightly beside him. “ _ Chat Noir… where… please… need you _ ,” lightly as if the sound would disappear if he moved he heard thousands of different voices combine into one as they called for him.

Chat turned to look behind him to look for anyone, anything but there was nothing. “Chat why did you stop?” Ladybug asked as she placed her hand onto his shoulder.

Chat glanced back to her before continuing to look back from where they came, but the voices were gone. “It's nothing,” he said as he turned and gave her a tense smile. “Let's go onwards, my lady.” He said with a laugh.

Ladybug giggled while shaking her head as she made her way forward, “Come one you silly kitty.” She confidently stepped forward, never noticing Chat rubbing his chest with a pained expression on his face.

That pressure was still there.


	3. Chapter 3

Luka looked out on the intersection between the park and Marinettse’s home, a black mark scorched the ground there. It was all that was left of the two finest heroes to have ever existed. It had only been a week since the dramatic disappearance of Paris’ finest. 

A week.

A week was all it took for the world to go to hell. Most other parts of the world were only partially affected, but for those in close proximity to Paris? Those people came face to face with what could only be the end.

Hawkmoth seized his chance immediately. Within hours of the disappearance of Ladybug and Chat Noir Hawkmoth was able to take complete control over Paris. Well, almost complete control, after all everywhere has its rebels.

Luka turned his bike into the parking spot outside of Marinette's home. As he made his way inside he caught Tom sitting in his chair staring off at a picture on the wall.

Luka turned his eyes from the scene as he made his way up the stairs to Marinette's room. Already inside was Alya and Nino.

Alya was sitting out on the balcony staring at her phone while Nino was simply staring at Marinette's boards. Or to be more accurate, photos of Adrien.

Ever since Hawkmoth’s takeover, they both had been missing, yet they weren't the only ones. Here and there you would hear of others who had gone missing as well. Many search organizations were formed by Gabriel Agreste the moment he realized his son was missing, and surprisingly Hawkmoth left the rescuers to do their jobs. 

They were probably still looking, but not all of them. Some people had given up hope. Mostly the adults, but Luka knew. He could feel it in the air, the beat of their hearts. They were out there, alive and as long as he could hear those strings pull he would look. 

What scared Luka was that he couldn't feel Ladybug or Chat Noir’s strings. There was just nothing where those strings had been as if they had never existed. That small piece of information was something that Luka would hold close to his chest because his friend's heartstrings and the finest heroes' heartstrings would stand apart in other eyes. 

Regardless, after the incident, the guardian had sought out others. Luka, Nino, Alya, Chloe, Kim, and Max had all received kwamii for an extended period. But they were not Ladybug and Chat Noir. There was only so much that they could even think about doing.

For the most part, they worked at night, distributing supplies to families and monitoring what they could of Hawkmoth’s actions. Queen Bee and Viperion were the only ones who even dared to confront Hawkmoth. Chloe was nowhere to be seen, but Queen Bee had become a pillar to society. For one reason, Queen Bee made it known she fought for Ladybug and that she wouldn't falter until she came back. 

They couldn't do a lot against Hawk Moth but give him minor conveniences. Yet every step mattered because it was one step back for hawkmoth.

Luka made his way further into Marinette's room and flipped one of her boards to show a map filled with strings and colors. Each a vital piece of information in taking down Hawkmoth. The heroes of Paris would return and when they did they would find allies waiting for them.


	4. Chapter 4

As Ladybug and Chat traveled further into the valley, Ladybug began muttering about possibilities while Chat continued to glance behind him in search of something. 

Eventually, they arrived at an area that appeared to be occupied recently, but there was no one in sight. As the two searched the area for anything that could give any knowledge of the place they were in. It was as they were looking that Chat stopped as he eyed a familiar cushion. 

“Kitty?” Ladybug questioned as she bumped into Chat. She reached out and grabbed his elbow as he continued to gaze at the pile in front of him - yet he didn't respond to her touch. “Kitty, what is it?” 

Chat snapped back to reality at the presence of Ladybug shaking him while calling his name. In disbelief he turned to gaze at the rest of their surroundings while backing up, “I think I know where we are.”

Ladybug lit up at the sentence before immediately growing concerned as Chat continued to look around the area with furrowed eyebrows. “Then,” Ladybug questioned as she too began glancing around in search of something abnormal, “Where are we?”

Chat then glanced down at the feet and gasped as he gazed at the titles they were standing on, Ladybug seeing where he was looking also looked only to see something incredibly beautiful. The floor they stood on was beautifully painted with strange depictions. “This is it.” Chat gasped in a rushed breath as he returned to searching the surrounding areas frantically.

“Chat.” Ladybug called him following in the steps of his scattered patterns before grabbing him harshly by the arm and pulling him to a stop in front of her, “Where the hell are we?”

“The Miracle Box,” Chat gasped as he turned to look back at the floor. Nodding his head furiously, “This is exactly as Plagg described the entrance.”

Ladybug looked around her at their surroundings before returning her confused gaze to Chat’s hopeful eyes. “What about this place gives you the idea that this is the entrance?”

Chat turned his eyes into her doubtful gaze before frantically gesturing to the floor, “The way the colors flow into each other on the floor. The way the pillows are stacked and arranged, it's all the exact same - done to the color.”

Ladybug nodded in understanding, staring at the floor once more before turning back to Chat, “Then where is the door?”

Chat stopped in surprise before turning to look upwards into the strangely colored sky, “It’s closed.”

Ladybug observed Chat’s actions before also turning her eyes to the sky slowly, only to see the same sky as before. Turning back to him with a reserved expression she pulled Chat into a hug as she whispered into his ears, “We are going to be okay.”

Chat, upon hearing her words broke free from her embrace to look at his partner with tears beginning to form in his eyes, stuttering as he gazed at her. “You don’t believe me?”

“Chat,” Ladybug reached out to touch Chat only for him to jerk away from her in betrayal, “Listen to what you are saying.”

“I know what I said,” Chat shook his head in confusion, “and I trust Plagg more than anyone else. This is his home, I know it is.”

Ladybug shook her head in concern as she tried to reach for Chat to console him. AS he continued to avoid her touch she calmed herself and took a leap, “Let’s assume that you are correct then -.”

“I am.” Chat emphasized as he tightened his fist at his side, “I can prove it.”

Ladybug watched as Chat turned from her in a flurry as he began searching again. She dropped to crouch with her hands covering her head in regret. Grabbing the back of her neck she turned her gaze back to her partner and guilt ate at her once more. 

It was at that moment as she stood to apologize for not even giving Chat a chance to explain that Chat stopped entirely and turned back towards her in thought.

“Kitty?”

Chat walked back to stand beside her with a smile, “I can’t force them out. I am not Plagg, they don't know me.”

Ladybug looked at him in confusion before allowing her confusion to escape into words, “What?”

Chat laughed as he turned to look at her, “We need to let our kwamiis out.”

Ladybug doubled back in slight fear at the suggestion before calming down, “How about you do it and I’ll keep my eyes close.”

Chat nodded at her suggestion, understanding why Ladybug was hesitant to transform. LAdybug turned away from him and covered her eyes as Chat took a deep breath before uttering the special words, “Plagg, claws in.”

In a swirl of colors, Chat Noir disappeared and Adrian Agreste was left in his place with Plagg floating in front of him.

Immediately Plagg went from playful to strange expression as he took in their surroundings. At Plagg's appearance, Adrien could see a head pop up from a little way before Plagg was swarmed by his family.

Ladybug gasped from where she was as the sounds of others reached her ears but she did not remove her hand from her for the freshly unmasked Chat Noir. “Other kwamiis?”

“Yeah,” Adrien muttered as he turned to see her completely still and eyes covered, “It’s alright, Bugaboo. You can uncover your eyes.”

“No! You aren’t in your suit,” Ladybug protested as she shook her other hand in the air.

Adrien chuckled at her reaction before softly responding, “I don't care if you know who I really am and I have always respected that you wanted it to remain a secret,” Adrien looked back to the sky as he muttered the final part of his sentence. “But it doesn't seem like it’s a secret to keep in this situation.”

Slowly Ladybug uncovered her eyes before turning around to face the kwamiis. As she did, Adrien stopped watching her in favor of turning to also stare at the kwamiis. It wasn't until Ladybug gasped in shock and called out his name that everyone turned back towards her.

“Hmm?” Adrien asked in surprise as Ladybug stared at him in disbelief. “Are you alright Ladybug?”

“Am I alright?” Ladybug repeated as she continued to stare at the confused Adrien before her world went black as she fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

“Bugaboo?” Adrien called out worriedly as she came back into awareness. She opened her eyes to find Adrien Agreste leaning over her looking down with her with his eyebrows furrowed.

Blushing she wanted to move before stilling in shock as many Kwamiis swarmed the sight in front of her. “Um, hello?”

She cautiously called out as they all chirped out their own hellos as well. Looking at them in surprise she sat up with the assistance of Adrien only to turn back to him confused. 

“How?”

“Bugaboo. Do you remember what happened?” Adrien asked with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head. “You went down pretty hard, it seems a little swollen but alight.”

“Swollen?” Ladybug lifted her gloved hand in shock to fondle the back of her head where she hissed as her hand passed over a sore spot. 

“Yea,” Adrien commented with a grimace. “If I had known you were going to faint when you saw me I would have made sure you landed somewhere soft.” 

Adrien let out a laugh as Ladybug simply stared at him. “Fainted?”

“You don't remember.” Adrien sighed as he gestured around them. “I’m Chat Noir.”

“Chat?” Ladybug held a hand up to her mouth. Adrien is Chat Noir. Adrien. Chat Noir.

Adrien was the boy that Ladybug’s heart called out to. The one that she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. The boy that seemed to command the world to pay attention to him.

Chat was, he was her partner. There was no one else in the world she would ever trust more than him. He was her best friend, that just so happened to be in love with her.

The boy she loved and the boy who she rejected was the same person.

Ladybug allowed herself to fall back onto the cold concrete hoping it would knock her out only for Adrien to let out a laugh as he caught her head before it could hit and slowly lowered her to the ground with a smile above her.

“Sorry, I know you probably didn't want someone like me for a partner,” Adrien commented sheepishly as he let her go and sat back beside her, giving her a small smile.

“What, no. Perfect. You are perfect. Ah, I mean as a partner.” Ladybug jumped up while gesturing wildly in front of her in embarrassment as well as a small flash of something. Something she couldn’t quite explain. “I’m sure I am the one that you wouldn’t want as a partner.”

“No way,” Adrien commented as he jumped to his feet as well. His eyebrows furrowed as he began gesturing his arms vividly, “There is not a single person that would make a better partner than you. No matter who is under the mask.”

“I- Thank you, Cha- Adrien.”

The two looked at each other a bit more before tuning in to the kwamiis simply staring at them. Well most of them, it appeared that Sass the snake kwamii was subtly making his way towards Adrien with his nose up to sniff at him.

“Sass!” Plagg called out as he pushed him away from Adrien who simply stared at him in confusion. “Stop it, that one is mine.”

“Shush,” Sass called out before trying to move towards Adrien once more. “He was mine once too.”

“That doesn't count! You've got the emo kid now.” Plagg grumbled as he stayed between them. Slowly Sass backed off without a sigh as he moved away.

“How did you get here?” Sass grumbled as he finally joined the others while Ladybug and Adrien simply took in their surroundings.

“Akuma victim’s powers.”

Ladybug began to explain her theories to the kwamiis while Adrien zoned out as he heard whispering coming from just out of his reach. He turned away from the conversation as he gazed around them, looking, turning his ears in an attempt to locate the direction the whispers were coming from when he heard Plagg gasp out.

“Plagg?” Adrien called as he turned back towards him. All the Kwamiis seemed confused as they focused on them while Plagg stared him down.

“Can you hear something?”

“Ah,” Adrien huffed out as he turned back in the direction he thought he had heard something. “I just thought I heard something is all, don’t worry about it.”

At this point, all the kwamiis seemed shocked as they stared at Plagg who looked stricken at Adrien’s confirmation.

“He would be the first in years,” Xuppu commented as he began to circle Adrien. “He will need to learn to control it.”

“Control what?” Adrien asked as he stared Plagg down who simply sighed before dropping to rest on a pillow.

“There is a gift that some holders unlock. One that allows them certain… abilities.” Plagg gestured for them both to get comfortable as the rest of the Kwamiis sat down as well. 

“Tikkis and Plagg’s would be the most known.” Long commented from his resting place.

“It’s true,” Plagg sighed. “You two would learn with practice, but otherwise I shouldn’t explain it until it fully develops.”

“Maybe,” Ladybug commented as she wrung her hands. “Maybe us being here is for the best. To learn that is.”

“I don’t know,” Adrien commented as he turned towards the sky. “What is Paris need us?”

“Well, considering Hawkmoth is after us, if we are gone he might back off a bit.”

“Or try everything to find us?”

“I doubt it.” Ladybug huffed out as she too turned towards the sky, “What good would that do.”


End file.
